


A Bit of Fun With A Whole Lot of Intention

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Lucifer and Chloe's Guide To NOT Making Friends [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Lucifer has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Lucifer and co. visit Stark Tower





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this.. I hope you enjoy!

Getting a hold of the Map of the Multiverse (or MOM as Lucifer loves to call it, "MOM, Detective, get it because my mom is almost as destructive as this piece of paper,") was fairly easily after a dozen communication spells to reach the Winchesters. 

"Where are you going with that?" Chloe asked him. 

"We, my lovely detective, are going to Manhattan in another dimension." Lucifer spoke holding up the map. 

"What's wrong with our Manhattan?" 

"Lack of superheroes," he furrowed his brows. "But we won't be going anywhere I can't bloody read the damn thing." 

"I thought Latin was the go to language for the Devil," Chloe teased. 

"Latin is, but this mumbo jumbo isn't Latin!" He flailed his arms. 

"I took four years of it in high school." She snatched it from him taking a better look. "I think I can make out a few words-" 

"Cool map, mommy!" Trixie giggled as she and Maze enter LUX.  

"Yeah, cool map," Maze smirked. 

"Great, Maze, you've made it!" Lucifer cheered. 

"Well you texted me 'Come fast. Very important!' What's up?" 

"Multi-dimension map," Lucifer smiled broadly. 

"Can I go on a treasure hunt too? Please, mommy?" The small girl pleaded. 

"Of course," Lucifer beat her to the chase. "Yes, we are going to see superheroes!" 

"Batman!" Trixie jumped up and down. "Batman!" 

"No, my spawn, I said 'superheroes' not super rich men who wear spandex during the night," Lucifer began. "Why do people even consider him as a hero? All he does is flash his nice things, and doesn't share! I mean he owes me at leat a ride in his Batmobile!" 

"I'm sensing a rough patch between the two of you," Maze laughed. "What he do? Steal all the glory?" 

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" Lucifer cried out. 

"You met Batman? Lucifer thats so cool!" Trixie's eyes widened. 

"Actually, I did more than meet him-" Chloe slapped her hand over his mouth muffling his words. 

"Don't you dare finish that," 

"Alright then, Detective." Lucifer pointed at the map. "Give that a go, will you?" 

Chloe took a deep breath, "Ubi nos effi- cimur, conjuro te volui," 

"Stark Tower!" The devil declared. 

A huge bright light appeared. That Chloe could only describe as a tear in time and space. What? She does enjoy Doctor Who..

"I'll go first," Maze strode passed them stepping into the tear, and vanishing into thin air. 

"Me too! Me too!" Trixie slipped from behind Lucifer and gleefully followed the demon. 

"Trixie!" Chloe gripped the map tightly as she ran into the world unknown. 

Chloe shouldn't have been surprised when Maze was already fighting with someone. A tall, lean, redhead. Black Widow, she's fighting the Black Widow! The detective scanned the room for her daughter. 

"Mommy!" Trixie jumped from behind a couch that Thor the Norse god of Thunder sat on watching the two women spar. "She's going to hurt Maze!" 

"Oh no she's not!" Lucifer finally joined them while the portal closed from behind him. "Girls, do stop fighting! Maze, we are guests for Father's sake!" 

"She started it," Maze pointed accusingly. 

"Well excuse me," Black Widow retorted. "For trying to fend off a person who walked straight from a portal!" 

"Who are you?" Asked actual Tony Stark. 

"I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer straightening out his suit jacket.  

"He's the Devil," Trixie innocently added. 

"Sure am," Lucifer clarified. 

Tony bursted into laughter, "You've got to be shitting me," 

"Watch your mouth around my daughter," Chloe warned. 

"Sorry, but still the devil? C'mon," he continued to laugh. 

"And Maze is his demon friend," Trixie smiled up at the billionaire. "She's super cool!" 

"Why are you are okay with these two feeding your kid lies?" Tony gestured at Lucifer and Maze. "Or are you an angel?"

"They're telling the truth," she supplied with a simple shrug. 

"Trust me she's no angel," Lucifer wiggled his brows. Chloe wasted no time elbowing him in his abdomen. "OW!" 

"We aren't calling you liars, miss-" Captain America tried. But got interrupted by Tony. 

"Yes, yes we are," 

"If you could kindly prove that you are, uh, the Devil.. That would be helpful," Bruce Banner spoke softly from across the room. 

"Alright," Maze didn't hesitate to reveal her true face to the heroes. There were gasps from all around the room as she showcased her half decayed face. "You happy?"

"I am!" Trixie bear hugged her. "I like your real face,"

"Thanks, kid," Maze patted her head affectionately. 

 A loud alarm went off flashing red, then a voice spoke. "Sir, Loki is attempting a break in." 

"Damn him," Hawkeye shook his head. "Can't we get at least one day of peace?" 

Suddenly a tall lean figure materialized in the middle of the lounge. Loki, Chloe identified, the Norse god of mischief, lies, chaos, fire, and whatever else she can't remember. 

"Ma'am," Captain America spoke calmly. "I'll need you to retreat to our panic room with your daughter and friends," 

"That won't be necessary," Lucifer smirked. "I know him," 

"I don't," Maze pulled out two small daggers from her boots and stood protectively in front of both Chloe and Trixie. 

"Long time no see, old chap," Lucifer sing songed.

"Lucifer?" Loki seemed to be at lost. Then his features darkened, "Do not tell me the Devil has joined forces with the Avengers,"

"If I did that'll be lie," the Devil walled up to the god. "As you know, Loki, I don't lie," 

"Unlike me you mean," Loki gritted through his teeth. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly. "So, no hard feelings, right?" 

Chloe noticed how tense everyone looked. As if they're expecting Loki to burst into a murder spree. For safety precautions she wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her gun. 

Instead of bursting into a murder spree or any spree at all, Loki broke into a grin. "Yes, you self loathing git, no hard feelings," 

"Hey, you swore to keep our issues between us," Lucifer pouted. 

"Oh well, now, if you would step aside I want to end a few lives," Loki's hands glistened with what Chloe could imagine is magic. 

"I have a woman and her child here with me," Lucifer stepped in front of Loki blocking his sight. "I'd appreciate it if they won't witness any destruction," 

"Thanks for including me too, boss," Maze sarcastically voiced. 

"C'mon Maze, you're more likely to join him than become traumatized," Lucifer clapped Loki on the shoulder. "That's Mazikeen, you'd like her," 

"Hold on, hold on!" Iron Man shouted from within his suit. "So he is actually the Devil, who knows Loki, and is setting him up with his demon lady friend! Is everyone just okay with this?" 

"I'm okay with watching," Bruce piped up. "It's very entertaining,"

"I must agree with friend Bruce," Thor nodded. "I quite enjoy this encounter," 

 "I'm glad to please you, Thor," Loki hissed. 

"Is this your once-brother? This is great! Let's play therapy! I'm quite good at it seeing that I visit one myself," Lucifer looked between the two gods. "If you don't believe me ask Trixie. Her and I play make believe every now and then,"

"It's true," Trixie confirmed earning the attention of everyone for a few moments. 

"Lucifer, I think we should leave.." Chloe's voice trailed off. 

"Not quite yet, Detective," he waved his hand dismissively. 

"How'd you know each other?" Captain America asked curiously. 

"Loki wandered into Hell accidentally," Lucifer laughed at the find memory. "He never said how and I never asked. Ever since then he visited me frequently. That is until he stopped," 

"I was busy," Loki explained with no further intention to elaborate. 

"A midlife crisis and an attempt to conquering the earth," Hawkeye glared. "Can take up a lot of one's time," 

"I am glad we see eye to eye, Hawk," Loki smirked to Clint's annoyance. 

"We all have our hobbies," Maze stood beside her boss and Loki. Then locked eyes with the god of mischief. "Mine personally are torture and sex. Together and separate," 

"I think I've had enough," Chloe declared. "Dan will be worrying about Trixie, I have a job, and Trixie needs to go to bed. It's been nice meeting you all," 

Chloe unrolled the map, but it was snatched from her by Loki. "By the Norns, where did you find this?" 

"It isn't ours." She snatched it back, "We're borrowing it," 

"Are we shooting Loki, or not? My arms are cramping," Iron Man complained as he revealed his face. 

"Stand down," Captain America ordered. 

"Steve," Black Widow tried. 

"We have civilians here. I'm not risking anyone," Steve made himself clear. Slowly everyone pulled away. 

"We can pretend to tolerate one another for this one occasion," Loki agreed. 

As soon as all the weapons we're out of sight, Trixie walked up to Loki and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for being Lucifer's friend," 

"You're welcome, I suppose," he looked as uncomfortable as Lucifer was when he was first exposed to Trixie's hugs. "By Valhalla, child. Would you leave me be?" 

"No," She hummed against a resisting Loki. 

"I feel as if my work here is complete," Lucifer anounced.   

"You didn't have any work to complete," Both Maze and Chloe scolded him. 

"Sure, I did I remember saying 'Trixie deserves to hug an alien,' and there you have it. Mission complete," 

"I'm opening the portal," Chloe said ignoring Lucifer. 

"Mazikeen," Lucifer spoke softly. "You could stay here if you'd like." 

"What?" She stared at him with wide eyes. 

"You're always speaking of 'finding who you truly are' and 'needing time away,' I trust you achieve that by Loki's side," 

"Sure, by becoming his minion." Maze crossed her arms over her chest. 

"There's no one who could force you to be anything you don't want," he replied. "You are your own person," 

"Thank you," She looked back at Loki with a wink, "You got space for one more?"

"Certainly," Came the reply. 

"Ubi nos effi- cimur, conjuro te volui," Chloe read once again. 

"To LUX!" Lucifer directed. 

"C'mon Lucifer," Chloe called over her shoulder. "You too, Monkey," 

"Stay out of trouble you crazy kids," He walked over to Chloe. "Don't imprison this dimension. I'm quite fond of it," 

"No promises," Loki chuckled soundly. 

"Goodbye, Maze!" Trixie hugged her one last time, "Come home soon," 

"I will," 

"You'll always have a place with us, Maze." Chloe hugged her too. 

"Thanks," Maze smiled. 

"Oh, thank you Avengers for allowing me to break into your home," Lucifer smirked. 

"We never allowed to do anything," Bruce reminded him with a friendly laugh. 

Without another word Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie faded into the bright light which closed moments later. 

Loki took Maze's hand and teleported away. Tony was the one who broke the silence. 

"Am I the only who's afraid of those two?" 

"Nope," Clint replied. "I'm terrified," 

The rest murmured sounds of agreement.  

Back at LUX, Chloe is snuggled up against Lucifer on his piano. 

"It was Maze, wasn't it?" She smiled into her glass of wine. 

"What was?" He asked avoiding her eyes. 

"Your real mission," 

"Yes," he confessed. "Don't tell her. She'll kill me," 

"Damn those who say the Devil doesn't have a heart because you have a heart of gold, Mr. Morningstar," 

Whatever protest that was about to fall from his mouth was silenced by her lips pressing against his in a passionate kiss neither of them wanted to break. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WITH LOKI AND MAZE! They are both my leather wearing children that deserve all the good things in life! I might write a fic based just off of their adventures ♡♡


End file.
